


Do you wanna ride?

by Grimdarkmuppet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Grinding, Inspired by Be More Chill, M/M, POV Third Person, Songfic, Squips (Be More Chill)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimdarkmuppet/pseuds/Grimdarkmuppet
Summary: "Do you wanna ride?"OhOhGeorge felt his face heat up, hands coming up in front of him in defense. Dream's face had shifted from kind and smiling to dark and full of promise, his head tilted down, eyes peeking through lidded lashes. He bent into George's personal space, so close George could almost feel his breath. George licked his lips and Dreams eyes flickered to the movement
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 56





	Do you wanna ride?

**Author's Note:**

> I went down a musical rabbit hole because of nostalgia and somehow ended up here... can't say I'm complaining.
> 
> Sapnap is only mentioned and is Michael in this situation.
> 
> Also George's Squip is barely there but they use it/they pronouns ^-^

_ "Do you wanna ride?"  _

Oh

_ Oh _

George felt his face heat up, hands coming up in front of him in defense. Dream's face had shifted from kind and smiling to dark and full of promise, his head tilted down, eyes peeking through lidded lashes. He bent into George's personal space, so close George could almost feel his breath. George licked his lips and Dreams eyes flickered to the movement before quickly meeting his eye again, barely noticeable.

George laughed nervously and glanced behind Dream at his Squip who was looking appreciatively at Dream's ass, which George was pointedly not noticing.

The Squip sensing his eyes on them looked up, cocking an eyebrow "Yes" it dryly supplied.

George looked back at Dream, slightly distracted by the way he tugged on his lip with his teeth before composing himself.

"Yes?" He cringed at how awkward that came out and he heard his Squip let out a heavy sigh "But, I'm supposed to meet my friend Sapnap" he quickly added, looking at his Squip to protest.

Dream leaned back, standing back up to his full height looking disappointed and slightly annoyed "oh."

The Squip pinched the bridge of it's 

nose, materializing beside George and putting a hand on his shoulder, "George if this is going to work, you have to do as I instruct."

"George" Dream said, leaning back against his car, head tilted down. He absentmindedly tugged up his t-shirt, exposing his lean stomach as he scratched the bottom of his sternum. George gulped and tried not to look down, maintaining the most tense eye contact he's had in, well, ever.

He pushed off the car, grabbing both of George's wrists and yanking him towards himself. George let out a yelp of surprise as he stumbled directly onto Dream, hands on either side of him, effectively pinning him to the car door, Dream's left leg draped loosely around George's hip and his right hand hung off his shoulder, teasing at the hair on the back of his neck.

"Do you wanna ride, wanna go far?" Dream's breath ghosted over George's stunned face, he accentuated 'going far' with a tug of his leg, pushing George further against him. 

George stuttered uselessly, looking behind Dream for help from the Squip sitting in the passenger seat, it didn't bother acknowledging him, carefully checking their cuticles.

Dream rolled his eyes and threw his head back, thinking of another way to rephrase the question with an innuendo.

George's eyes landed on his exposed neck as he subconsciously leaned in towards it. He gasped loudly as Dream's arm still on his shoulder quickly raked his hand up through his hair and jerked back, forcing George's eyes to meet his, heavy and pupils blown wide.

"Do you wanna get inside" another tug of his leg "my mother's car" he added, his mouth quickly shaping into a lopsided smug smile.

George whined pathetically, face burning in embarrassment at the loud noise, eyes flickering to see if anyone in the parking lot heard him, relief filling his vision to see no one near. 

Dream laughed at him, leg dropping and hand leaving his hair to push him back "I can drive you home" he turned to the car, leaning over the door to reach for his bag, purposely arching his back. 

George couldn't help the way his eyes fell to his ass, quickly jerking to the back of his head, face burning. Dream tossed his head back, hair tousled a bit, as he seemed to have found what he was looking for.

"Don't you say no" he smirked, standing up and spinning to meet George's eyes again, hands innocently behind his back.

George tried to peek behind him to see what he was holding but Dream grabbed his jaw harshly with his free hand, jerking him up to meet him, their lips so very close. George's eyes lidded and clouded over in lust at the rough treatment.

Dream smirked at the blissed out expression "Georgie can you be coerced?" He whispered against his lips, a barely there touch. George groaned, Dream's head falling to his shoulder while his hand fell to his ass, jerking George's hips against his own twice, he moaned into his ear both times, playing it up for effect.

It was certainly effective. George was harder than he had ever been in his life, he gripped Dream's hips hard to ground himself. 

Dream smiled and nipped playfully at George's ear "only one catch" he breathed out, heavy and hot against him. 

Dream jerked back, smiling brightly and full of mischief as he pulled his wallet from behind his back and wiggled it "we gotta stop for frozen yogurt first!"

George gapped at the boy before him, he stood straight and proud, eyes bright as he pulled away to open the car door. He acted like he didn't just dry hump George in the middle of the mall parking lot.

"Wh- what?" George stuttered out, watching Dream start up the car dumbly. Dream leaned his arm on the edge of the vehicle, tilting his head back to look at George.

"Well? I'll give you a ride home! Plus you can get free frozen yogurt because I want some and it would be mean to not treat you" Dream explained, his eyes flicked to the bulge in George's pants, quickly looking back at him innocently.

"that is if you wanna come?" George shuffled uncomfortably before deciding yeah, yeah he would like a ride actually and walked to the other side of the car.

The Squip didn't even look up at him as they glitched into the backseat for George to freely take his spot.

"Yeah okay, I've never had frozen Yogurt"

Something prodded at the back of George's mind, what was it he was forgetting? Something to do with…

That train of thought vanished when Dream gasped in mock horror "are you kidding?!" He went on about how much of an offense that was and how they had to get the best now as he backed out, mentioning something about a place called 'pink berry'. George couldn't stop watching Dream as he gestured wildly with one hand, the other firmly on the wheel while he rambled. a dumb smile took over George's face as he watched him.

And okay yeah, the frozen yogurt was good.

It was Especially good when Dream would look at him like  _ that  _ and open his mouth to show the white substance before swallowing.

Okay... Maybe the frozen yogurt was great...

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now, kudos and comment if you liked it ^-^


End file.
